


Warlock's Toy

by Jathis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Warlock finds himself in luck, finding himself a new toy to play with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warlock's Toy

Satthan smiled as he watched his captive writhing in his restraints, looking over the other’s naked body in appreciation. The Warlock had been sent out to go and find the cause for the sudden deaths of the city’s Hawkstriders and had found it to be a single Night Elf armed with a bow, trying to ensure that the valued mounts could not be used. The Night Elf had not been expecting to deal with someone ready for a fight and he had been subdued easily, his bow broken and his clothes ripped off of his body before being restrained.

Nolass grunted and whined around the metal spider gag forced into his mouth, his naked body tensing up briefly before he relaxed again, leaning back against the tree behind him. A thick piece of cloth was tied over his yellow eyes, blinding him from everything around him. His broken bow was used to bind his arms behind his back, his wrists connected to the strong wood to keep him from moving them around too much. His legs were put into a tight frogtie, spread wide apart to keep him exposed for the other.

The Blood Elf hummed to himself, pressing the end of his staff against the underside of his captive’s cock. He chuckled when the other flinched and tried to pull away, continuing on as if nothing were happening. “You’ve got a good size on you,” he noted aloud, “I’m surprised…and impressed.” Satthan smiled at the other’s muffled snarl and he crouched down in front of him, idly running the palms of his hands over his inner thighs.

“Easy!” he cooed when Nolass tried to yank himself away, toes curling as his feet trembled in rage. He continued to run his hands over the other’s trembling and writhing body, pinching each nipple until they were hard. He listened as the Night Elf started to whine and pant heavily around his gag, watching as the other started to drool, his chest heaving as his heart started to race. “I might not kill you,” he assured him, idly sticking two fingers into his open mouth, testing his gag reflex.

Nolass moaned, turning his head away as best as he could. His dark cheeks burned a dull red as his captor’s fingers forced their way into his open mouth again and he whined, squirming a little as the other moved them lazily back and forth, teasing the back of his throat. His cock twitched a little from the stimulation and he groaned, wishing briefly that he could bite down on those invading digits.

“Show me what you can do with your tongue,” Satthan commanded. He waited for several long moments as the captive struggled to process his command but he soon smiled when he felt the Night Elf start to lick his fingers, whimpering around them as he did so. “Good boy…that’s it. Maybe you’ll be of more use to me alive after all…”

The Night Elf let out a soft gasp when the fingers were pulled out of his mouth, his purple skin turning redder in color. He shuddered as he felt the Blood Elf wipe his fingers off on his chest, waiting nervously for what the Warlock would do next. He listened as the other stood up, he sound of cloth shifting making him whimper and drool more over his chin and down his chest. He could no longer stop his cock from becoming fully erect from the stimulation and it bobbed uselessly against his thigh, begging for some kind of touch.

Reaching down, Satthan gripped Nolass’ top knot and he pulled him closer, teasing his bottom lip with the head of his own erect penis. He smiled at the way the other grunted and tried to pull away, adjusting his grip to keep him in place. “You have two choices,” he whispered, “you either take your face fucking or I kill you and take your head back for a reward. What will it be?” The Night Elf whimpered and soon stopped his struggling, holding still for him.

He smiled, nodding in approval as he idly stroked his cock once before forcing it into his captive’s forcibly open mouth. “Show me what you can do with your mouth…make yourself valuable to me,” he commanded, sighing in satisfaction as he started to thrust.

Nolass gagged around the warm erection, struggling to run his tongue along the sides. He groaned as the Blood Elf fucked his face without slowing down, uncaring of the way he gagged and choked on it whenever he pushed himself down too deep too fast. Eventually he was able to gain control of himself, grunting as he swallowed around the head of his captor’s erection, making the other gasp and mewl in pleasure.

“Good…such a good boy!” Satthan panted, smiling down at his bound captive. He bit his lower lip, refusing to ease up on the other, thrusting deep into his mouth, choking him when he held himself there for several seconds before pulling back again, listening to the way he coughed and gagged before being forced to endure another face fucking.

The Blood Elf pulled out of the captive’s mouth just as he reached orgasm. He gripped the base of his shaft, allowing himself to cum onto the panting Night Elf’s face and heaving chest. He smiled to himself once he was finished, idly licking his lips as he pulled the spider gag out of the other’s mouth, finally allowing him to close it. “What’s your name?”

“Ah…Nolass…” he grunted, voice hoarse from the rough use. His cock was throbbing painfully and he rolled his hips forward, whimpering. “Please…”

“Later,” Satthan promised. He fixed his robes lazily, allowing the Night Elf time to rest his jaw before summoning a ballgag into his hands. He pressed the ball against his lips, snickering when he whined and shook his head. “Open your mouth. Be a good boy,” he urged. He nodded in approval when Nolass eventually obeyed, gagging him with the new gag before working on freeing his legs for the walk back to the city and his home.

“Such a lovely cock,” he mused, running the palm of his hand along the underside of the stiff penis. He smiled at the way the other shuddered and he used some rope to wrap around the base of his erection and balls, giving them a sharp tug to make the other let out a muffled wail. “Come on then! Time to head home, yes?”

Nolass was yanked up onto his feet, whimpering at the pressure around his cock and balls. He shuddered whenever his captor gave the rope a tug to urge him to walk forward. Miserably the Night Elf bowed his head, led blindly through the forests by his bound erection into his new life as the Blood Elf’s slave and fuck toy.


End file.
